10 CONSEJOS PARA ENAMORAR A UNA SECCHAN BY KONOKA
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como le hizo Konoka para enamorar a Setsuna? Pasen y diviértanse con esta linda historia a modo de libro, mucha comedia y una Secchan.


Hola a todos mis queridos lectorcitos, disculpen que me haya ausentado tanto tiempo del mundo de la escritura… pero ya saben cómo es la vida de una persona que comienza en la universidad en un carrera dedicada al área de la salud xD sin tiempo, ni vida me dedique solo a leer y ya no había escrito nada…. Pero bueno, ya ha pasado el tiempo de adaptación y me enorgullece decir que estoy a mitad de esta maravillosa etapa *w* jejejeje

Y pues, espero y todavía queden lectores hispanos con gusto por esta pareja xD En esta ocasión les traigo una pequeña historia, obvio, konosetsu :3 narrado desde la perspectiva de konoka y tomando en cuenta que ellas ya son pareja.

 **PD:** Esta historia es muy diferente a las que he escrito anteriormente y por explotar el género de la comedia **he abusado del drama, los signos ortográficos, las secchans y las caritas que se hacen con el teclado :p** , así que espero les guste y les saque al menos una sonrisa :3

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic podría tener referencias no aptas para menores de edad y personas no afines al yuri (Aunque si es así, no sé qué hacen leyendo esto) así que quedan advertidos eh? :3

* * *

 **10 CONSEJOS PARA ENAMORAR A UNA SECCHAN BY KONOKA.**

Hola a todos! :D

Como muchos de ustedes ya me conocen yo soy konoka konoe, única heredera de mi dinastía, hija del jefe de la asociación de magia de kansai y nieta del decano de la academia Mahora, y aunque no le doy mucha importancia muchos de ustedes me han preguntado ¡¿cómo es que conseguí enamorar a la mejor Secchan del mundo?! Jejeje bueno, a decir verdad no fue muy difícil tomando en cuenta que soy toda una maestra en el arte del coqueteo jejeje ¡y ni hablar de mis virtuosas habilidades y belleza! He dejado a la pobre Secchan inmune a mí :3 por lo que, ahora les daré unos consejos a ustedes para que también puedan enamorar a una Secchan :D

Konochan-Kaioh: Pero konoka, si todos leen esto podrían conquistar a todas las Secchan del mundo y tu podrías quedarte sin la tuya D:

Konoka: ¡Ohhhh es verdad! Mou… no había pensado en eso L, bueno, seguiré adelante con los consejos, pero por favor si van a enamorar secchan´s más les vale que no se metan con la mía porque conocerán a una konoka no muy amable u.u y no les enviare postales en navidad, ni los salúdale cuando los vea en la calle ni les daré de mis ricos obentos u.u

Konochan-Kaioh: Vaya, ¡que rudeza konoka! D:

Konoka: ¿Tú crees? No quiero ser mala, pero no puedo permitir que me quiten a mi Secchan L

Konochan-Kaioh: jejejeje bueno, en ese caso se comprende, pero anda konoka, empieza ya con tus consejos porque luego aburrirás a los lectores.

Konoka: Mou, tienes razón, y sin más preámbulos les presento, ¡ **10 consejos para enamorar a una Secchan!**

* * *

 **Consejo 1. Vístete bien.**

A toda Secchan le llamara la atención una niña que se sepa vestir bien, si crees que ya ha visto todo tu guardarropa y quieres sorprenderla, desempolva tus mejores kimonos y ¡hazte notar cuando estén a solas!

-Secchan, ¿te gusta el kimono que traigo puesto?

-¡konochan! Pero si es demasiado pequeño! (Cara más roja que un tomate)

-Mou, pues Secchan, claro que es pequeño, hoy en la mañana estaba buscando en mis cosas viejas y me encontré este lindo kimono de cuando tenía 10 años.

-¡konochan! Por favor quítatelo! Pu…pue.. Puedo… puedo ver hasta tus bragas!

-Mou! Secchan pervertida! Primero vez mis bragas y luego quieres que me quite el kimono!

-¡espere! Ko..ko…ko..Konochan no me malinterprete! Por favor! Siento que me está dando un ataque! Así que por favor quítese eso!

-Mou! Secchan pervertida! Quieres que me quite el kimono y ni si quiera llevo puesto un sostén!

-….

(Setsuna cayó víctima de una hemorragia severa)

-Pervertida! Pervertida! Per-ver… ¿Secchan? ¡Secchan! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor dime que estas bien!

Ok… quizás desempolvar tu ropa vieja no es la mejor opción, pero quizás con un lindo vestido o unos jeans baste.

* * *

 **Consejo 2. Resalta tu belleza.**

A veces, una chica tiene que salir de la rutina y verse bien para su Secchan de vez en cuando, así que, trata de maquillarte con sutileza para que Secchan note lo bella que eres.

-konochan, en verdad luce más hermosa que de costumbre, ¿acaso se hizo algo hoy?

-Secchan tontita, es que hoy me he maquillado para ti :3

-Ohhh ¡¿es en serio?! ¿Usted se tomó la molestia de perder un poco de su valioso tiempo solo para maquillarse para mí?!

-Sí, ya te lo dije Secchan jejeje

-Ohhh ¡este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida! Konochan…. Haciendo algo solo para mí… esto es un sueño…. Konochan…. ¿Me permitirías darte un beso?

-Mou! Secchan, ¡lo siento pero no creo que eso sea posible! Si te beso se caerá mi brillo labial y mi maquillaje quedara arruinado L

-pero konochan, ¡¿qué caso tiene verte tan hermosa si solo puedo admirar tu belleza en vez de sentirte a ti?!

-Mou…. Secchan tiene razón… me haces sentir tan mal….. (Comienzan los pucheros)

-Mou, Konochan, por favor no vaya a llor…

-buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa buaa buaa sniff sniff sniff – soy la peor persona del mundo sniff sniff, secchan me quería besar y yo la rechace! Buaa buaa buaa

-konochan, por favor cálmate! Te prometo que te besare ahora mismo si por favor dejas de llorar!

-¿y también me llevaras por un helado? (cara de cachorro manipulador)

-Claro konochan, pero por favor no llore…

-¡bien! Yo quiero uno de fresa! Por favor elije uno de chocolate para poder quitarte secchan :3

\- Me alegra que ya se sienta mejor konochan U¬/¬

Okey, quizá el maquillarse pueda sonar superficial, y aunque siempre nos ayuda, lo que realmente importa es lo que tenemos dentro :D que en este caso es mucho amor para secchan… y helado :D

* * *

 **Consejo 3. Se coqueta.**

A veces las Secchan's no se dan cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, por lo que las konokas tenemos que darles un pequeño empujón y demostrarles disimuladamente que son el objeto de nuestro interés romántico, así que coquetéale un poco y diviértete!

-Secchan no crees que hace mucho frio hoy (acurrucándose junto a Secchan en el sillón).

-Pues claro konochan, estamos a 10°C y se espera que baje más la temperatura.

-Mouuuu…. Secchan no se queja porque siempre está caliente… y yo estoy tan fría... y sola... (Comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a Secchan).

-ojou…oju….kon..ko…konochan… ¿quiere que traiga el calentador? (tragando saliva).

-Mouu... Secchan ¿no se te ocurre otra manera más divertida de calentarnos?... (Mordiéndose el labio)

-(tragando saliva de nuevo y hablando con dificultad) No…no...¡No sé a qué se refiere konochan!…

-mou Secchan… caliéntame por favor…

-¡Konochan! Pero que está diciendo! Por favor cálmese un poco y enseguida traeré el calentador!

-¿Por qué te exaltas tanto Secchan? Solo quiero que me des de tu calor… tengo frio

-¿Qué te de….de…mí..calor?... O/O

-si Secchan… dame…por favor L

-Darle a kono…kono…Darle a kono…

(ESTRUENDO)

-¡Secchan! ¡Secchan! ¡Secchan! ¡Respóndeme por favor! ¡Dime que estas bien! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

-darle….a…a… konochan… (Desfallece).

Okey, quizá me pase un poco y ahora Secchan necesite transfusiones de sangre, pero al menos se dio cuenta que es mi interés romántico ¿no? Jejeje

En fin, no está mal coquetear un poco… así que solo asegúrate de controlar la situación ;D (Y tener preparados donadores de sangre jeje)

* * *

 **Consejo 4. Se inocente.**

Okey, hay que admitirlo, como vimos, Secchan es algo pervertida y le gusta cuando sacamos nuestro lado inocente y no nos damos cuenta de sus insinuaciones, así que, de vez en cuando finge no entender nada de lo que te propone y disfruta su reacción.

-konochan, podría servirme otro plato de takoyaki.

-Mou, Secchan, no entiendo a qué te refieres… (Cara tímida)

-Konochan, takoyaki, el platillo que hiciste para cenar.

-Mou, Secchan… sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres decir… (Se tira al suelo de manera dramática dejando que se le suba un poco del vestido)

-Konochan…. ¿Qué está haciendo? Solo quiero un poco más de esas ricas bolitas de pulpo que tiene usted… con un par me basta para quedar completamente satisfecha.

-Mou… Secchan pervertida…. No entiendo… a que quieres llegar con todo esto….

-konochan, tienes el plato de takoyaki a un lado tuyo, por favor, no te cuesta nada pasármelo.

-Mou…. Secchan, no tienes que disimular tus deseos, si no me lo dices directamente nunca entenderé lo que quieres de mi…

-konochan…. Solo quiero comer takoyaki…

-Mou Secchan, haberlo dicho antes, ¡ya se han enfriado!

-pero konochan! Llevo rato diciéndote!.

Okey… tal vez no sea bueno fingir no entender las cosas todo el tiempo… y más a la hora de la cena. Pero fue lindo ver a Secchan muriendo por comida :3

* * *

 **Consejo 5. Aprende a interpretar.**

Ya dijimos que en ocasiones es buena la inocencia, pero a veces es necesario tomar a tu lado adulto y decirle que te ayude a entender el comportamiento de Secchan, así que pon a trabajar a tus neuronas y aprende a descifrar lo que Secchan quiere.

-konochan… estamos solas... Usted y yo en el cuarto…

-Mou, eso ya lo sé Secchan, todavía no necesito lentes.

-konochan… usted luce... Especialmente hermosa esta noche, ¿no le parece hermoso que hoy haya luna llena?

-si Secchan, te entiendo, es un ambiente muy romántico.

-¿De verdad entiendes lo que quiero decir konochan? O/o

-¡Claro Secchan! U.U llevamos el suficiente tiempo conociéndonos para no saber qué es lo que estás pensando (se inclina y besa a Secchan).

-¡Como pude dudar de su capacidad de entendimiento Konochan! No cabe duda que usted es muy inteligente y vivaz, digna heredera de su dinastía! Discúlpeme por dudar de usted.

-No te preocupes Secchan, yo sé que a veces no entiendo muchas cosas, pero esta ocasión no es una de ellas, picara jejeje

-Bueno u/u si ese es el caso… entonces no veo problema konochan (besa más apasionadamente a konoka)

Después de 5 minutos las intensidades cambian y konoka nota la mano de Secchan tratando de husmear por debajo de su falda.

-Mou Secchan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? **.** /-/ **.**

-Pues… pensé que era obvio konochan… Un/n

-Oh? Si, si… claro que es obvio… pero solo para estar segura, ¿qué tratabas de hacer? n/n

-Pues… yo..yo..yo.. Solo... Yo solo trataba de quitarle su falda… U-/-

-ohhhhh sí, claro… n/n

-¿si entiende a lo que me refiero konochan? Un/n

-claro que si Secchan! Un/n

-Me alegra konochan… Un/n

-¡Secchan quiere que nos metamos a bañar! :D

\- No me refería a eso konochan O/o

-¿a no? Entonces a que te referías Secchan?

-bueno….yo..yo… yo quería.. Tu sabes… u/u ir…. Un ..un..un poco más allá O/o

-Pero si ya es muy tarde para salir Secchan :O

-no ese mas allá konochan TTxTT

-no te entiendo Secchan L

-Mou…olvídelo konochan TTxTT

-No! Anda, dime Secchan, no me puedes dejar con la duda (carita de cachorro)

-yo solo quería….. ahh…. Yo solo quería.. hacer..cosas.. "sucias" con konochan…. (Nuevo color de rojo patrocinado por Sakurazaki Secchan )

-Mou, pero pensé que a Secchan no le gustaba el voluntariado.

-Mou…. Konochan, mejor olvide lo que dije TT/TT

-Mou Secchan, a veces no te entiendo.

-ni yo a usted konochan.

Okey, nunca sabré que quiso decir Secchan, pero ¿Qué acaso no es común no entender a tu pareja? U.U

* * *

 **Consejo 6.** **Consejo amable.**

Es bien sabido que la apariencia física no lo es todo en la vida, el interior cuenta y mucho (y ahora no me refiero al helado que me comí ) así que demuéstrenle a Secchan tu amabilidad con el mundo y pruébenle que serás una excelente compañera.

(En la playa).

-Secchan, iré por un helado, ¿quieres que te traiga uno?

-Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría konochan… ¿quiere que la acompañe?

-No hace falta Secchan, el local está muy cerca, tu relájate y platica con Asuna-san y en un momento vuelvo con nuestros helados :D

-No me parece buena idea dejarla sola konochan…

Asuna: vamos Secchan, confía un poco en konoka, estará bien, está a menos de una cuadra, no la puedes seguir a todos lados siempre…o bueno, sí, pero esto es diferente, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Si Secchan, además vinimos aquí para que te relajaras, no para que te preocupes, tu tranquila que no tardo :3

-bueno, está bien konochan… (Dudando).

15 minutos después.

-¡Konochan no viene! ¡¿Y si la raptaron?! ¡¿Y si algo malo le paso? ¡¿Y si la confundieron con una hermosa sirena y le quieren hacer alguna fea biopsia!? ¡Tengo que ir por ella!

Asuna: Mou, Setsuna tranquilízate ya sabes cómo es konoka, ¿tú crees que sea tan distraída para perderse?

-… ¡Como pude dejar que fuera sola! (sale a corriendo a buscarla)

(A no mucha distancia se encuentra a konoka platicando relajadamente con 2 sujetos desconocidos)

-Y entonces lindura, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos al festival que se hará esta noche aquí? (Desconocido 1)

-Sí, una belleza como tú no debería perderse de un evento como ese (desconocido 2)

-¿yo una belleza? Jejeje me sonrojan chicos n/n pero…

-¡Ustedes malditos idiotas que creen que hacen al hablar con mi princesa!

-¡Hola Secchan! Te presento a rystu y takeshi, ¡ellos dicen que hoy va a ver un festival en la noche aquí en la playa! a y también me dijeron que soy hermosa, ¿son una monada verdad?

(Secchan los manda a volar con su espada)

-Mouuu Secchan... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mandar a volar a mis amigos?

-¡¿Amigos?! ¡Konochan! Ya le he dicho que no sea amable con los desconocidos nunca se sabe cuándo puedan ser una amenaza!

-pero Secchan, yo les dije que no podía hablar con ellos porque eran desconocidos, pero luego me dijeron sus nombres y dejaron de ser desconocidos :D

-¡konochan! Debe de tener más cuidado! ¡Es tan distraída!

-pero Secchan… ¡ no estaba haciendo nada malo!

-…..

-¿Secchan?

-…..

-¿te enojaste conmigo, Secchan?

-¿Usted qué cree Ojousama?

Okey, esa fue una pésima idea, Secchan duro casi 3 horas enojada conmigo… pero yo no tenía malas intenciones… así que, chicos, retiro lo dicho, si no quieren tener problemas con Secchan mejor ni se molesten en saludar extraños.

* * *

 **Consejo 7. Ponte en forma.**

A Secchan le gusta mucho mantenerse en forma y siempre entrena muy duro para protegernos, así que, muestra interés en el ejercicio y disfruta del tiempo que pasaras con ella.

(En el gimnasio)

-Bien konochan, si quiere empezar a ejercitarse debe de empezar con algo sencillo para que no se canse mucho, ¿qué le parece empezar con 15 minutos en la caminadora?

-Me parece perfecto Secchan!

(En la caminadora).

-Mou, Secchan, esto es demasiado fácil, ¿o soy una experta en esto o me estas subestimando? jejejeje

-¡Yo sabía que konochan tenía que tener arduas habilidades para el deporte, digno de una princesa tan importante!, konochan, si siente que la caminadora no está a su nivel puede subir las velocidades.

-jejejeje si Secchan (sube de la 1 a la 10 de un solo tiro)

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh secchan! Esta cosa esta locaaaaaaaaii (cae estrepitosamente y la caminadora se hace un lio)

-¡konochan! ¡¿Está bien?! (Se acerca a levantarla), no debió poner la última potencia en un solo tiempo, pero bueno, no es culpa de usted, yo misma me encargare de que destruyan esa máquina y la desechen a la basura, que es donde merece estar por haber lastimado a konochan!

-¡Secchan que linda! Pero ya estoy mejor, creo que mejor hare algo de pesas para tener los brazos fuertes y poder cargar a Secchan :D

-¡Me parece buena idea konochan! :D

-y dime Secchan, como empiezo? :D

-ehh…etto… tome por favor la pesa de una libra konochan Un/n

-¿1 libra? ¿Qué intentas decirme Secchan?

-¡Nada konochan! ¡Nada!

Okey, quizá sea pésima deportista, pero al menos Secchan se divirtió jejeje lo importante fue compartir el tiempo con ella :D (y que al final del día ella fue la que termino cargándome a mi).

* * *

 **Consejo 8. Preocúpate por ella (y más en tiempo de frió).**

Secchan siempre ha sido muy negligente y desgraciadamente tiene muy poco interés en su seguridad, por lo que las konokas debemos de estar al pendiente de ella no solo porque la amamos, sino porque somos parte de su familia, así que demuéstrale a Secchan lo importante que es su salud y bienestar para ti :D

-Muchas gracias por la deliciosa cena konochan.

-De nada Secchan, ya sabes lo feliz que me hace cocinar para ti.

-Bueno konochan, me temo que tengo que regresar a mi habitación pues mañana tengo guardia temprano y necesitare descansar.

-Mou, bueno Secchan, pero por favor déjame prestarte un suéter para que no te enfermes.

-pero konochan, estamos a 22°C, el clima está muy agradable, además mi habitación esta en este mismo edificio O.o

-Pero Secchan! Quien me dice que cuando salgas el clima no baje a -10008000°C y Secchan muera congelada porque yo no le preste mi suéter! D:

-konochan, si se pudiera mantener una temperatura de -10008000°C hubiera muerto aunque me hubieras prestado tu suéter.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaa… tienes razón Secchan! Discúlpame! No volverá a ocurrir, ¡mejor te prestare una chaqueta y un par de calcetines extra!

-O.O Konochan! Estamos a 22°C la temperatura no cambiara mucho y menos si no saldré de este edificio!

-lo que pasa es que Secchan no quiere nada mío ¡Secchan me odia porque le ofrecí mi suéter en lugar de mi chaqueta! Soy de lo peor! Buuaa buaa bua snif snif D´x

-¡konochan! Por favor no llore, hare lo que me pida, pero por favor, me parte el alma ser la causante de que deje de mostrar su bella sonrisa…

-¡Que romántica Secchan! Está bien, iré por mi chaqueta :D

-Usted cambia de humor muy fácilmente konochan… UTT/TT

-¡aquí esta Secchan! (Le enseña una chaqueta rosa pastel con dibujos de conejitos)

-k..ko..konochan… ¿Por qué me trajo esa chaqueta?...

-¿Secchan está rechazando una ofrenda mía? (ojos a punto de llorar).

-¡para nada konochan! Al contrario me encanta, pero por favor no ponga esos ojos..

-yeiiii ¡me haces tan feliz Secchan!

-me alegra konochan…

-En ese caso iré también por una bufanda :D

-konochan….

-¿si Secchan? ¿Quieres ayudarme a elegirla? :D

-konochan, pensándolo bien, creo que me quedare con usted esta noche, si usted dice que va a ser una noche fría, que mejor que pasarla al lado suyo…

-¿pero, que no se supone que Secchan tiene guardia mañana temprano? O/o

-No se preocupe por eso konochan, si usted se preocupa tanto por mi salud lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerla al margen de todo… además, si paso la noche con usted igual no me levantare temprano… (Mirada fija y penetrante)

-Sí... Sí... Si eso quieres, me parece perfecto Secchan */*

-Definitivamente amo el invierno konochan :D

-Pero si estamos a pleno verano secchan :O

Okey, creo que hasta el momento es lo único que ha terminado bien… amo cuando Secchan se deja consentir :D jejeje así que ya saben y siempre manténganse cuidadosas del clima, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda nevar en verano u.u

* * *

 **Consejo 10. Confía en ella.**

A pesar de todos mis errores, Secchan siempre estará allí para mí, aunque la haga gastar su salario, aunque vaya a todo un día de compras conmigo y termine cargando todo, aunque se la pase peleándose con todo el mundo porque no me doy cuenta de las malas intenciones de los demás, aunque a veces no entienda bien que quiere decir y aunque nunca entenderé como se fijó en mí, confió en Secchan porque ella me ha demostrado que me ama más que a su vida misma, y aunque eso no me guste, eso me hace esforzarme cada día más, para poder ser una konoka digna de ella, así que sonríe y confía en que Secchan siempre estará a tu lado y te protegerá toda la vida!

(En la habitación de Asuna y konoka se encuentras ellas junto con Ayaka y Setsuna platicando tranquilamente)

-No entiendo porque venimos aquí, después de la fabulosa cena de konoka-san este lugar es de lo más aburrido, no me sorprende que un mono inculto como Asuna-san haya propuesto pasar un día de chicas aquí U.U

-Aaarrrg ¡pues si no te gusta Ayaka la puerta está muy grande! ¿o qué? ¡¿Tu enorme trasero ya no cabe por la puerta?! ¿O qué?

-¡¿Qué has dicho orangután?!

-¡Chicas, tranquilícense por favor, venimos a divertirnos, no pelemos entre nosotras, ¿Qué les parece si mejor jugamos algo? Hace poquito fui con Secchan a Shibuya y compramos un juego de póker, creo que podemos divertirnos con eso :D

-¿póker? … Suena interesante y de mi categoría, pero, Konoka-san, para hacerlo divertido, ¿les parece si apostamos?

-¡Pues claro Ayaka! :D cuando juego con Secchan igual siempre apostamos…

-¡Konochan! A Nadie le interesan nuestras aburridas apuestas! Jejeje (risa nerviosa) mejor ande y barajé las cartas Un/n

\- Asuna-san, esto me huele a gato encerrado…

-¿A sí? Pues a mí me huele a niñas pervertidas u¬¬

-perversión… ¡eso es! Esas niñas pervertidas y la inculta de Asuna-san me han dado una idea!

-¡¿a quién llamas inculta rubia oxigenada?!

-Creo que te dijo a ti Asuna-san :D

-Konochan, no creo que debió haber respondido a esa pregunta -/-

-bueno, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos en parejas y el equipo perdedor tendrá que hacer algo muy vergonzoso?

-¿Qué tan vergonzoso Ayaka-san?

-Nada que seguramente no hayas visto antes Setsuna-san ¡¿Qué les parece si el equipo perdedor lleva a entregar los periódicos de Asuna-san mañana en la mañana… DESNUDA?!

Todas: O/O

-¡¿Pero porque tiene que ser así Ayaka hentai sama?! Eres una buscona!

-Mi familia quedaría muy decepcionada si perdiera D:

-y a mí no me gustaría exponer a konochan a miradas obscenas D:

-vamos niñas, somos ya somos todas unas adultas, debemos de tomar estos temas con madurez u.u

-Siempre he querido convertirme en una adulta *w*

-konochan… no veo porque arriesgarse.

-¡aceptamos jugar! :D

-Konoka! ¡¿Por qué decides por nosotras?! ¡Todo es una red de la araña de Ayaka!

-konochan no tiene por qué ser partícipe de este tipo de actividades, ¡yo jugare por ambas!

-¡que linda Secchan! Pero no pasa nada, al fin de cuentas, es casi lo mismo que lo que apostamos tu y yo cuando jugamos poker :D

Todas: O/o

-Konochan! ¡No debió haber dicho eso!

-Ops jejeje creo que se me salió Secchan Un/n

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay objeciones, en ese caso creo que podemos empezar a jugar JAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA

-y mi opinión no cuenta Ayaka-Hentai-Sama u¬¬

-Asuna-san una opinión de un mono como tú no afecta el resultado de nuestra democracia u.u así que no te preocupes he decidido por ti ya que serás mi equipo y jugaremos en contra de konoka y Setsuna u.u

-¡No sé por qué debería seguirles la corriente!

-Vamos Asuna-san además hoy estoy de suerte :3 JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA

-Eso lo veremos ¡Secchan! Hay que hacerlas puré!

-Si konochan!

(30 minutos después)

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaa Secchan no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho puré D:

-¡Perdóneme konochan todo ha sido culpa mía!

-¡pues claro Setsuna-san! Si te hemos visto hacer trampa y han quedado descalificadas, no me extrañaría que siempre que jugarás póker con konoka le ganaras!

-¡Oye! Esperen un segundo :o Secchan siempre me gana cuando jugamos póker :O

Todas: O/o

-¡konochan! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡Secchan pervertida!

-Explícaselo después Setsuna-san, tienen que cumplir su apuesta JAJAJAJAAJAJA

-Mouuuuu creo que nos lo tenemos merecido Secchan… (Cara tímida y mirada hacia abajo mientras comienza a jugar con su cabello).

-No diga eso konochan, por favor no baje se cabeza que se le caerá su corona, usted es una princesa… no solo eso, usted es la persona que más amo en este mundo y yo, Sakurazaki Setsuna no permitiré que deshonren su honor y su persona… yo acepto toda la responsabilidad de la apuesta como su tutora y futura compañera…

-Secchan!

-konochan… confié en mí, yo jamás dejaría que algo la afectara…

-Secchan… confió en ti más que en otra cosa de este mundo… pero no quiero que por mi tu caigas en la deshonra…

-konochan… mientras tu confíes en mí, esa será toda la gloria que pueda pedir y más de la que pueda merecer…

-Secchan… dices cosas tan bonitas… ¡TE AMO SAKURAZAKI SECCHAN! Te amo, aunque seamos completamente diferentes, te amo aunque no te entienda, aunque a veces se me pase la mano contigo, aunque a veces no nos sepamos expresar y aunque seas una pervertida y me hagas trampa en el poker! Te amo Secchan!

-Konochan… yo también la amo… la amo más que a mi vida misma… te amo más que a mi propia existencia, te amo más incluso que a mi espada… te amo konochan…

(Konoka y Setsuna se abrazan de manera emotiva)

-De saber que se iban a poner así de melosas mejor hubiéramos jugado Monopoly ¿no crees Asuna-san?

-Pienso lo mismo Ayaka-hentai-sama.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Extra_**

* * *

 **Consejo 9: Aliméntala.**

 _(Si, por si no se dieron cuenta faltaba el consejo 9) U.U_

Algunas veces hay que hacer alarde de nuestros dones y virtudes y si tienes un don para la cocina ¡que mejor! ¿A quién no le gusta comer una rica comida hecha por la persona que más quieres? Les daré una pista, a Secchan si, así que a lavar esas vajillas y desempolvar tu recetario y le daremos a Secchan un verdadero buffet.

(Solas en la habitación de konoka)

-Nee Secchan la comida ya casi esta lista, solo debo dejar los takoyakis un rato más y ¡listo!

-Me parece perfecto Konochan, ¿necesita que le ayude en algo?

-No te preocupes Secchan, sabes que esto si lo puedo hacer sola, yo sé cuánto ama Secchan los takoyaki, así que me esforcé mucho para darle a Secchan un merecido festín después de una semana tan agotadora.

-Muchas gracias konochan, en serio, pero con cualquier cosa que venga de usted yo soy más que feliz, incluso con un simple onigiri, si esta hecho por usted para mi será más delicioso que un platillo hecho por un chef profesional.

-¡Mou Secchan! ¡Que cosas tan lindas dices! (Se le arroja encima) ¡Eres tan linda!

-hi…hii….hii konochan… por favor pare...

-Oww ¡pero si eres una monada! ¿te puedo comer Secchan?

-ko..koo….nochan…. ¿Cómo piensa comerme? O.O

-Pues a besos tontita ¿o qué? ¿Quieres que haga estofado de Secchan?

-Me gusta más la idea original ko..konochan…

-Secchan traviesa jejejeje

-pero si usted lo propuso konochan U/U

-Eso es una excusa Secchan, pero no importa, ¡igual es divertido!

(Konoka se acerca peligrosamente a Secchan y comienzan a besarse por un… "pequeño" periodo de tiempo… hasta que un pequeño olor termina con su festival de amor)

-Konochan…

-si Secchan…

-está ardiendo…

-Wow Secchan, andas muy valiente hoy…

-No, konochan, en serio, ¡está que arde!

-Secchan… es raro en ti oír esos comentarios… pero gracias :D

-NO KONOCHAN! Hay que ir a la cocina! Está saliendo humo de allí!

-Mou¡ Secchan! ¡Date prisa! ¡Mis takoyakis! D:

(Después de llegar lo más rápido que pudieron y quitar la hoya con los takoyakis del fuego, Secchan presencio una de las escenas más horribles del mundo, vio a sus amados takoyakis quemados hasta más no poder)

-Mis..mis.. Takoyakis…

-Mou.. Secchan… discúlpame.. Ha sido mi culpa, me quede distraída con Secchan sabiendo que faltaba poco para que los takoyakis estuvieran… y ahora… Secchan no tendrá takoyakis…

-no se preocupe konochan… al menos, usted se encuentra bien…

-Sip (Konoka agacha su cabeza y su flequillo cubría su cara).

-konochan… ¿Qué te pasa?

-(comienza a sollozar) no es justo… siempre sucede lo mismo…

-konochan, eso es mentira, tus takoyakis son deliciosos y nunca se te habían quemado…

-No Secchan, no me refiero a los takoyaki… hablo de mi… (Levanta su cara y Secchan puede ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amada)

-¡Es mi culpa Secchan! ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada bien! Secchan se esfuerza tanto por mí Y yo nunca puedo agradecerle a Secchan… y luego… intento esforzarme y siempre algo sale mal ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi Secchan? Si habría muchas chicas como Tsuyomi o Haruna que morirían por tenerte al lado… ¿Por qué estas con una niña tonta y torpe como yo? …. Por..por qué? …(sigue sollozando).

-Eso es mentira konochan (abraza a su amada) usted no es para nada una niña tonta, tal vez sea algo distraída y muy confiada con la gente, pero… son cosas que amo de ti… Yo jamás podría imaginar algo mejor que tú… eres incluso más de lo que merezco konochan… Nunca imagine que mi mejor sueño se pudiera hacer realidad en el momento en que posaste tus ojos en mí y me aceptaste como tu compañera… nunca entenderé como alguien con una sangre tan pura haya querido mezclarse con una sirvienta de sangre tan contaminada como la mía…

-Secchan… no digas eso… para mí nunca ha habido distinción entre personas, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, sirvienta o reina, demonio o ángel, para mi Secchan es Secchan… Mi Secchan y pese a lo que digas, jamás podre creer que tienes algún mal en tu sangre… Secchan… ¡me siento tan triste!

-konochan, precisamente, por eso la amo tanto (le da a konoka un suave beso en la cabeza mientras le acaricia el cabello) usted es hermosa, pero pese a eso, usted tiene cualidades que me hacen amarla de manera incondicional, aunque me enoje porque confías en extraños, amo que creas en la humanidad, aunque a veces te pases de coqueta conmigo, amo que me provoques, aunque a veces no me entiendas, amo tu inocencia, aunque no tengas la noción del tiempo, amo que te preocupes por mí, aunque no tengas condición física amo que te intereses en lo que hago, amo que me cocines, aunque piense que una princesa como tu jamás debería mover un dedo, amo tu sinceridad y las maneras locas en que tratas de llamar mi atención, pero konochan, si hay algo que ame más de usted, es que usted, pese a ser toda una princesa, piensa primero en las personas que ama… konochan, aunque quemes mis takoyakis, ¡yo la amare por esta y otras vidas!

-¡Secchan solo me hace llorar más con las cosas tan lindas que dice!

-Konochan, lo que le digo, es poco, yo quisiera decirle más cosas… pero no tengo las palabras y no soy tan valiente… konochan… yo la amo y eso no se discute…

-Secchan… yo también te amo mucho… Gracias por estar conmigo siempre…

No, konochan… gracias a usted por permitirme compartir su futuro…

.-Te amo Secchan! :D

-Te amo konochan! :D

(Después de un lindo y durable abrazo consolador)

-Nee… Secchan? :o

-¿Si konochan? n/n

-ya entendí que quisiste decir cuando me dijiste que querías ir mas allá :D

-O/o

 ** _Fin del fin :3_**

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo… por ahora jajaja Por favor díganme cuál fue su parte favorita de la historia (si es que la hubo xD) y que les pareció :D

Por cierto ¿alguien quiere saber cómo es que Setsuna conquisto a konoka? Si es así házmelo saber por un comentario o MP (no muerdo..?) y si llegamos a varios publico esa historia esta semana :B (aunque igual ya la tengo escrita XD) y pues me entristece que haya tan pocos fics konosetsu en español por lo que espero tener de vuelta su aceptación para publicar algunos cuantos que tengo pendientes :B jejeje

(Se queda sin saber que escribir….)

¿Ya mencione que los reviews además de ser gratis mejoran la autoestima de los escritores y los incitaban a escribir más? Además hay estudios que dicen que curan del aburrimiento y previene el cáncer u.u así que comenten :D

 **PD:**

(Recomendación de la autora) Si a ustedes, mis pequeños querubines les gustaría ver un grupo musical de 8 lindas chicas tomboys haciendo volteretas y fanservice :B les recomiendo que busquen en youtube The Hoopers, además, una de sus miembros (De nombre Yu-hi) ¡es la versión viviente de Secchan! Jejeje son tan cutes… pero bueno, solo es una recomendación, de igual manera, que pasen un muy buen día!

Mis mejores deseos y bendiciones!

-Konochan-kaioh


End file.
